Fire Emblem: Dawn of Radiant Suns
by Redd Potter
Summary: Everything is peaceful in Tellius, life is pretty great, until a mysterious happening, well happens.  Most of the people in the world of Tellius loose their memories and cling onto their first thought of what they are doing and where they are.


**Well I don't own Fire Emblem or the canon characters, obviously. Pairings I chose due to my own personal opinion on who would work together well. Oscar/Titania, Rolf/Mist, Zihark/Ilyanna, and that's it, though hinted at Lethe/Boyd. More will come as the other countries are added in. T for violence later, maybe some romance, but mostly violence and later language. Ike did leave off on his own, but the endings in Radiant Dawn don't nessecarily happen, such as Soren leaving with the only one he ever knew, and some of the others. 3 years after Radiant Dawn. Don't repost unless you have permission from me. **

It had been 3 years of peace since the time the hero Ike saved Tellius from the wrath of a goddess and the destruction befalling Tellius at the bloody hand of war. Stories of each of the heroes who cam with Ike began to spread across the world, reminding those of the struggles and bad things about war and strife.

In Gallia, the country of the beast laguz, the various laguz have gathered for a meeting, one of peace. This gathering is to help keep supply lines alive and strong.

"The bandits are attacking our couriers," Ranulf stated almost growling. The bandits had been growing in strength, but nothing too bad as of the time now. They had been the only ones in the whole world of Tellius causing trouble.

"We'll send some of our scouts to take care of them, do you know where they have been attacking Ranulf?" the king Tibarn asked with his deep voice.

"Right here is where we found their main base to be," Ranulf said walking over to a map and pointing to a region between Gallia and Crimea.

"Beorc?" Tibarn asked curiously.

"Some, though there are some laguz with them," Ranulf answered, "I don't want to tell King Skimir yet, you know what Skrimir would say. We would be on the road to attack them right now." Tibarn nodded in agreement.

"You will need to tell him soon. I'll sent some hawks that way to see what they are up to there," the hawk king stated, "I think this meeting is adjurned, unless you have more you want to say." Ranulf looked around at his fellow beast laguz then at the hawks, and then finally at the silent dragons at the other end of the table.

"Goldoa will look into this as well," Kurthnaga spoke up, still quietly. Though he was king for three years, he wasn't quite used to meetings such as this, and was still a little new at this.

"I'll contact Crimea and Daein as soon as possible. They are probably feeling the affects of these bandits as well," Ranulf said nodding. Just as the hawks were about to depart, a white flash appeared in the room. Ranulf looked around, as did everyone else.

"What are we doing here? Who are you?" Ranulf said looking around confused asking the hawks and dragons.

"Well I don't think we are fighting, it looks like peace," Tibarn replied looking around confused as everyone else was.

"Wait, the map up there," Kurth said pointing at the map Ranulf had earlier pointed to, "Why is that part circled? Were we going to attack there? Group there and then attack Crimea? It's close to Crimea." Tibarn and Ranulf looked at the map and tilted their heads.

"I dunno, maybe. I mean we are laguz, and they are beorc," Ranulf replied.

"They have prosecuted us laguz, we must be fighting back now!" Tibarn reasoned. Ranulf and the rest of the laguz agreed.

"So when do you think we are supposed to meet up there?" Kurth asked powerfully.

"We'll meet… we'll meet tomarrow! I'll tell the King about our plans, I don't know if he knows it already," Ranulf replied, then exiting the room, tranforming and running down the hall followed by his fellow beast laguz. Tibarn then took flight, followed by Kurth and the few dragons he brought.

Meanwhile at the Griel Mercenaries base…

Rolf had just celebrated his 19th birthday, and was walking outside, with his bow and arrows on his back. He was wondering the surrouding area, looking for something to do, since lately there wasn't much the mercenaries were hired to do, and it became boring sometimes.

"Hey Rolf, Happy Birthday!" a small voice came from behind, familiar to his ears. Rolf turned around to meet Mist's face. Rolf smiled as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Hi Mist!" Rolf replied happily, though with a slight tinge of glum in his voice.

"What's wrong Rolfy?" Mist asked curiously hugging him. Rolf simply smiled and thought about it for a second.

"I'm just thinking crazy, you know what I mean? I was just thinking of a life outside the mercenaries, you know as like a merchant or something. I mean I love everyone here, but we have nothing to do," Rolf explained slowly making sure he didn't sound like an idiot as he talked, as he did around her most of the time.

"I know, but most of the people in town envy us, not having to work for food, or anything. But I do want to do more, like open a place to heal people in," Mist replied looking up at Rolf, for he was slightly taller than her.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" a loud voice boomed. The two of them imeadiately split, and stared at the green haired man who just came out.

"Nothing Boyd," Mist replied slightly annoyed. Boyd looked at the both of them and slapped his forehead.

"Does this mean I'm the last single one in our family?" Boyd asked, "I mean I expected Oscar to date before me, but now you? Geez, I feel so lost." Rolf blushed slightly.

"It's only because we've found those in the mercenaries," Rolf replied, "I mean Oscar found Titania, and… I've found Mist. Why don't you look for Ilyanna, or Mia?"

"HA!" Boyd laughed as if it were a joke, "Ilyanna is with Zihark last time I checked, and well Mia is obviously in love with Rhys, he just don't see it."

"Really? Ilyanna and Zihark? I didn't know that…" Mist interjected thinking about it, "But I guess Mia and Rhys could be classified as obvious." Boyd didn't know but Mist had talked to Mia earlier and she confessed her love for Rhys, though Mist swore never to tell, Rolf didn't know either.

"Well how about Lethe? She always has an eye on you when she visits," Rolf remarked, and Boyd simply shook his head.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, you two, just be careful, cuz if you hurt Mist I'll come after you," Boyd joked playfully before turning around and simply walking away.

"Finally," Mist muttered before giving Rolf a kiss, and hugging him as well.

"Poor Boyd…" Rolf muttered between kisses. Soon however a bright white flash appeared and Rolf looked at Mist curiously.

"What were we doing?" Rolf asked looking around still in the hug.

"I dunno, maybe we were running off together? I mean we're hugging, and you are quite handsome, Rolf," Mist replied looking around as well.

"Yeah it sounds right," Rolf replied, "I think I remember something about that… well we better hurry we don't want others chasing after us."

Boyd has just ented the Greil Mercenaries camp, then looking up at a nearby dinner table. Just as this happened a white flash appeared in the room, leaving the inhabitants confused.

"Oscar, what's for dinner?" Boyd asked looking around, thinking he was just at home, then upon seeing Titania, figured he was with her, then sitting next to her.

"Boyd? Do you know what's happening?" Titania asked.

"Nope, but I remember something about you and marriage, so I figure that we're engaged, right?" Boyd mused, before Oscar came in.

"I don't know what is for dinner," Oscar responded, "But I guess I'm the cook here, for you two? Maybe it's like a resort or something for your honeymoon… sorry I guess I overheard you guys talking." Boyd laughed, then pulled out some gold handing it to Oscar.

"No problem, just make the food come out quick. It makes sense. Just a lapse in memory I guess," Boyd said, "Yeah, it is all good, still love you Titania." Boyd quickly pecked Titania's lips and then smiled.

"Yes, I think I remember these things, so I love you too Boyd," Titania replied with a smile.

"Heh, well, I'll work on something for you two to eat," Oscar replied with a smile. Just then Mia and Rhys came in happily together, though just like friends would.

"Hey you two!" Mia replied, "Are you two like a couple or something? I think I'm the healer here, and Rhys is a sword guy… maybe you two are fighters too?" Mia quickly hopped into the seat across from Titania, and Rhys held the sword he had aloft.

"I dunno if I can weild this thing," Rhys replied struggling to hold the sword.

"Maybe Mia's the sword person," Boyd suggested.

"Then why was I holding this healing staff?" Mia asked holding a staff up.

"I guess I am a sword person…" Rhys replied leaning the sword againt the wall before tripping on his robe and hitting the floor, "Definitely not the best."

"Oh! I get it!" Boyd shouted imeadiately, "Me and Titania are the leaders of you three, and everyone else here, we're just married, and Oscar is the chef… and a fighter mostly too. We must be mercenaries!"

"Makes sense to me," Oscar called thinking how weird all of this was, but shrugged it off. Over then next day everyone in the camp found out who they thought they were, and if they were with another of the group. They all agreed that Boyd and Titania were the leaders, and that they were mercenaries. After everything was settled, they began living 'normal' lives the way they thought they were. Rhys tried learning to wield his sword and Oscar learned he was a good bowman, just like Shinon, who was also there.

**More will come later, this is just the beginning. And you'll have to wait to see what happens next with the laguz and mercenaries. I will say that this flash and memory loss happened in Gallia, Crimea, Begnion and Daein, so pretty much most of Tellius, that's all I will say. **


End file.
